


Harry Potter and The Ancient Ones

by FairyTaler



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTaler/pseuds/FairyTaler
Summary: 'By the power vested in me as an Incarnate I hereby declare all these deals complete and unchangeable. By the power of The Law as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew and The Rules as set down by Merlin and Morgana I do hereby declare this Game Of The Incarnates as started.' (Characters, Rating, Genres might change.) R R.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Ancient One

Prologue: The Game Begins

Life, Death, Time, Fate

A Four Way Game

Missing Player

Checkmate.

**'Check!'** A man in white robes triumphantly yelled.

Leaning back in his chair he surveyed the boards.It was like a five way chess game, only each board had the traits of it's owner.The first was white, it was only missing two Pawns and both Knights, but that was okay, for it had the third boards Bishops.Each piece was white and had a identifying color spiraled around it.

The second one overlapped parts of this board and was black, this was the board the man had made the check on.The pieces where all black with no other colors but they were shaped in identifying ways.The white boards' two missing Pawns were on this board, and it was missing a Knight and Rook.

The third was a shimmering gold and silver, that overlapped both the white and black board.Each piece was an interesting mix of the two colors, each looked like it's human counterpart.This board housed the black ones missing Rook and the white ones missing Knights and also had the fourth boards missing Queen and Pawn.Well it was missing it's own Bishops, a Knight and three Pawns.

The fourth board was a clear crystal that was tinted a light blue.It overlapped perfectly with the other three boards.Each piece had the same crystal like form, their color depending on what type of crystal they were.This board was missing a Queen and a Pawn.The gold and silver boards missing Knight and three Pawns were on this board as well as the black boards missing Knight.

There was a fifth board that overlapped all the others it was violet and emerald green.The pieces were exactly how chess pieces should look minus the color of course.The Pawns were emerald green well the others were violet.There were no missing pieces, the board was covered in a layer of dust, and the pieces had been left in the same place they were when the fifth player had quit due to Death cheating.The other players never took the pieces, nor moved their own pieces on to this board.

The other two players groaned when the white player yelled check.After a moment of thought the black cloaked player let out a chuckle that the others did not hear.The crystal like blue player began to mumble to himself about going around the rules and being accused of dirty underhand tricks.Well the gold and silver player lend forward and began to nudge his pieces well whispering words the others couldn't hear.Although the black player could have sworn he heard something along the lines of "if you win I'll give you immortality" and let out another chuckle that, this time was heard by the others.

_'What are you laughing at Death?Your going to loose this round as just much as the rest of us.'_ The crystal like blue player said.Well turning to the figure in a black cloak.

~~'Well it's not like I have to bribe my pieces with deals and gifts.In order to get them to do what I want.Unlike Fate.'~~ Death said with a wicked grin in the direction of the silver and gold player. ~~'Of course, then there's you with your cheating and going round the rules without breaking them.'~~

Death finished with a significant look at crystal like blue player.Seeing that his easy victory was supposedly at stake the white player quickly sat up and leaned forward.Started to say something only to be cut off by Fate yelling at Death in outrage. 'Hey! I resent that, I do not bribe my players they do whatever I ask... or say.'He said indignantly.'And besides at least I can keep some of my player unlike some people.'He said with a smug look at white player.

**'...What's that suppose to mean.It's not like I freely give them up I do what I must to win and if that means losing a few then so be it.Just because I don't hoard my players like Death.'**

~~'Hey, what are you trying to say?Your not suppose to give up your pieces, Life.Even Karma knew that when she played with us that one time, and she's just...never mind I'd rather not say.'~~ Death shivered violently as did the others.As they remembered the last time they had let some one take the place of their missing fifth player,who had quite around the time of Merlin because Death had refused to complete the deal they had already agreed to, swearing up and down that SHE had cheated.Needless to say Karma had caused that game to ended in a war.

_'Please don't bring her up.She's worse then Life.'_ Life let out an indigent huff.

**'Honestly.What is this pick on Life day?'**

~~_**'Yes.'**_~~ The others yelled. _'Anyways I think the mortals have this one right when they say karma's a bitch.'_ All the players broke out into laughter.The crystal like blue player began to get a thoughtful look on his face, that caused the other players to look at him expectantly, well still chuckling every now and then.

_'You know, we haven't had a really challenging game since Death broke the deal he made.Making HER quite...Well except that one game were Destiny played during the time of the Founders.'_

~~_**'Sssshhh!'**_~~ The other players yelled at the same time well looking around in fear just in case the dreaded SHE might have heard. _'Oh!Honestly, think about it SHE leaves and that causes us to be at a... a... a stalemate, if you will.First Destiny asks to play, and that was well and good but then we bring Karma in and look what happens, a war goes and breaks out, a child loses his family, then gets abused, used like some tool, and then loses almost everyone he loves.If SHE were here that wouldn't have happened.'_ The other two were looking at him like he was crazy.Life got up and began to mutter to himself, well casting fearful looks at door that was in the corner of the room.Well Fate was rocking back and forth, constantly glancing in all directions just in case.Well Death, Death was look at the crystal like blue player with feral grin.That was causing the other to slowly back up in fear.

_'Ya.I don't like the way Deaths looking at me.So forget I said anything.'_

~~'Honestly, Time!You'd think I was the plague with the way your trying to get away from me.'~~ The feral grin still in place the others stop and look at Death for a moment before realization set in. _**'You are the plague!'**_ The three yelled together.

~~'Right!No need to yell.And I'm not the plague I just control him.But anyways think about it, Times right we should ask HER to play with us again.'~~

'Are you mad!' Fate yelled.'You know what, never mind don't answer that.'

The others chuckled at this and Death got up with a "Humph", and began to walk around the board game, muttering "honestly" to himself.Well thinking of ways to make Fate pay for that little statement about his sanity.

**'Fate has a point.Why do you even want HER to play again Death?'** Life asked. **'Because, I mean you do realize that if SHE does play again then you have to make good on your deal with HER.'**

~~'I know that.'~~ Death huffed. ~~'Then I'll make a new deal with HER or give HER the one SHE wanted.I mean honestly aren't you guys tired of always losing to Life!'~~

**'Hey! There's nothing wrong with losing.'**

'Ya.Says the one who's won every round since SHE quit.'

Death was still circling, Life had taken to glancing at the door again only to realize that it had started to open, thankfully the fifth player was still occupied somewhere else, of course it wouldn't stay that way for long SHE had probably already heard Death and was on HER way.Well Time had gotten up and was walking towards the door, making the other players, including Death, stop and watch as he crossed the room and stop in front of the door.Despite the fact that time had no bearing in their realms it seemed to slow down then stop altogether when Time reached out his hand and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

Just as quickly as it slowed it suddenly speed back up as Time quickly took several steps back as woman of about 5'2 stepped out of the room.Her eyes were slits like a snakes or dragons, there color was violet with a ring of emerald green around her pupils and flecked with silver.Her silver hair went all the way to her waist.Glancing briefly at the others as she stepped into the room, a magical wave seemed to pass over everyone and thing, as it passed the board the dust vanished and the pieces reset themselves.

~~_**'I hear you're finally willing to finish the deal that you agreed to, Death.'**_~~ SHE said as she finally settled herself in front of her board.The other players quickly followed suit. 

~~'Yes well.That or make a new one.'~~ Death smirked. ~~'I want to start over.Go back to the beginning if you will.'~~

'You idiot Death!We can't go that far back.Not even Time can.'Fate yelled, well Time scowled not happy in the least that his ability to turn back time was being questioned.Death cut in before Time could start in on Fate.

~~'I know that.I didn't mean all the way back, just to the boy's first year, that's doable we're only to his fifth.'~~

_'Need I remind you that time is my forte, so if we go back that would be a deal made with me.If we're making new deals I want in.I think starting over is a good idea but, if we do then I get to keep the bushy haired one that uses a time turner in his third year.'_ Time stated as he smirked at Death and triumphantly continued. _'Which means that you have to wait to get the mutt.'_

Death growled. ~~'Fine.Then I want the snake and the rat sooner than the last time.'~~ Before Life could say anything Fate cut in.

'I think that if we start over then some people should be allowed to remember what happened and why.'The other players stared at him for a second. 

~~'You know that's a good idea.No more then ten but no less than five.'~~

**'Seven!It is the most powerful magical number after all.'** Life interjected, the others looked thoughtful before they shook their head and agreed.

'Great!I already have the perfect seven.The old coot, the boy, the mutt, the little dragon, the Seer, the bat, and the chameleon.'

**'Those are actually really good choices.'** Life mumbled the shock in his voice very obvious.Fate scowled at him.

'Thanks Life, there's no reason you have to sound so shocked.'

**'Fine!'** Life yelled. **'We can do this I'll even give Death the rat and the snake.I'll also give him a mindless one if he gives me the mind of the other mindless one. I also want to give five gifts.'**

~~'I'll take it.'~~ Death yelled to get a mindless one way before their time was a fantastic deal, if not the best.

~~_**‘Not so fast.Seems you've forgotten that giving gifts is my area of expertise.'**_~~ SHE said well looking up from the pieces that had started to rearrange themselves on the boards as the deals were made. ** _ ~~'Your just lucky I like you Life.You have to pick the five now and tell us their gifts, but you have to give them their gifts at random times that we decide.'~~_**

Life looked uncertain for a moment then straightened his shoulders and nodding his head, he agreed.

**'Alright.The Seer, I give the ability to See farther in time.The boy, I give back that which he would have freely given.The moon walker, I give him the ability to understand the gift he already has.The little lion,I gift the language and power of the Earth.The little dragon, I give the ability to understand all languages of both man and animal.’** Here Life paused hesitantly he continued. **'I want to but The Creature back together also.** **He w-.'** Fate yelled over Life

'Are you crazy?!'

~~'I don't see why it's such a problem.I'm okay with it.'~~ Death interjected before Fate could continue.

_'Yes.But your only saying that because if we don't put him back together then you never get The Creature.'_

~~'That is completely beside the point!'~~ Death yelled, gesturing for Life to continue.

**'Well he was gifted by Destiny, when she was playing.But was jerked of course when Karma replaced her.So as long as we put him back together everything should be fine.'**

~~_**'I'm okay with this.'**_~~ SHE shrugged her shoulders. ** _ ~~'Should keep things interesting.'~~_**

**'And to all this I think the boy should be allowed to know, the names of, all those who will remember what happened.And that he should be the only one who knows.'**

~~_**'You bring a valid point, the boy shall know all who remember, the others will only know that there are six others and that only one of them knows who they all are.'**_~~ SHE looked at the other players for a second then continued. ~~ _ **'We'll have to go down to the mortal plane to tell the seven before we start over.'**_~~ Glancing at Death SHE leaned forward and with a gleeful and slightly smug smile asked. ~~_**'Does this mean you are keeping your deal Death?I can bring any two people I want back to life, no matter who they are, how they died, or when they died.'**_~~

Death groaned. ~~'Yes.Yes, this means that I keep our deal from the first game.'~~ The other players began to laugh.

'You should have saw that one coming Death!'Fate choked out between fits of laughter.

_'Alright enough we need to set these deals so there considered legal by the Laws and Rules.'_ Time said.

~~_**'I call in Empathy to be the Keeper of the Laws and Rules.Are there any who disagree with my choice?'**_~~ SHE asked, looking around at the others.'

_‘No,I think Empathy would be the best to preside over the game.'_ Time agreed as he got up from the board game and walked out of the in between.Only to come back several seconds later with a little girl around six, with shoulder length hair that was rapidly changing colors and golden eyes, in tow.

'You called?'Empathy asked, only to stop and look at HER.Her face broke out into a wide smile.'I new they'd ask you to come back sooner or later.Especially after what happened when they had Karma play.'Empathy clapped her hands together and began to jump up and down like the six year old child she was.'Hold on, I'll be right back I have to get the others!This is going to be a game to remember especially if those deals are anything to go by.'She said as she gestured at the boards then ran off before any of the others could say or do anything.

Death dropped his head into his hands as he groaned. ~~'I knew we should have done it ourselves.Know all the Incarnates are going to want to watch this game.'~~

**'Oh, don't be like that Death.You know she's right, this is going to be a very interesting game.'** Life chuckled.

Fate groaned.'I am so with Death on this one.Why did you guys have to pick Empathy?'The other players just laughed and continued to wait for Empathy to return with the other Incarnates.

'I'm back!'She sang as she skipped back up to the boards.Several of the other Incarnates were with her.'Right, now we can begin the game.'

Time leaned over to whisper in Deaths ear. _'Look on the bright side, at least she didn't bring all the Incarnates.'_ Life began to laugh having overheard Times statement.

~~'Ya, but not even half way through the game and you know she'll have at least informed all The Incarnates.And you know they'll all come to watch they always watch when SHE play's.'~~

**'Honestly Death, now your just whining.'** Life laughed.

'Right.'Empathy cut in before any more could be said.'By the power vested in my as an Incarnate I hereby declare all these deals complete and unchangeable.By the power of The Law as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew and The Rules as set down by Merlin and Morgana I do hereby declare this Game Of The Incarnates as started.'

The boards began to glow a soft red and then fade completely.The audience got comfortable as probably the most important game began.

SHE let out a low chuckle and reached for her knight. ~~ _ **'Right.Let the games begin.Knight to E-5 Life and Times board.'**_~~ The other players immediately let outlow groans.Well Death, just simply through his hands in the air and cursed loudly.


	2. Starting Over

Harry Potter and The Ancient One

Chapter One: Starting Over

Magic: The Fifth Player

The Game of Five

A New Player

Resetting.

_There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite.Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line--_

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival.Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her."Come on, you can do better than that!"he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so.He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.It seemed to take Sirius as age to fall.His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. . . .And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and--_ Time stopped.Everything seemed to freeze at once.Everything but Harry.He turned in circle looking around The Chamber of Death in slight fear as he continued to walk down the steps and up the stone dais.

~~'You know, I don't know how I feel about them naming this chamber after me.'~~ Death whispered conspiratorially to Time, who was straddling the veil, from his position on the floor.Harry whipped around, his back having been to the veil, trying to locate the voice.Expecting just the owner of the voice,he stumbled backwards several steps, when instead of one person there was five.Harry realized the one on the floor had spoken. 

He was sitting cross legged leaning back against the arch of the veil.From his spot on the floor Harry couldn't tell his height,but he could see everything else from his ghost white skin, that was covered in tattoos all of them black and looked to be names, they were disappearing, moving, reappearing, and rearranging.To his hair that was pitch black and he guessed it was shoulder length but, was unsure as it was tied at the nape of his neck with an equally pitch black silk ribbon.His features reminded him strongly of a healthy Sirius, but his eyes were pure obsidian reminding him of Snape.He wore an all black suit with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

Time propped one of his legs up on the top of the arch and folded his arms over his knee.Sneering down at Death he retorted. _'Honestly Death!Could you be anymore inconsiderate?The boy just lost his godfather, have a heart.'_ Death shot him a withering glare followed by a look that clearly said; "I don't have a heart."Time just rolled his eyes and looked to see how Harry was handling things.

Harry's eyes traveled from the man that was, apparently, named Death.To the man that sat on the arch.Frankly, Harry thought he looked weird, his skin had a blueish tint to it, that was as far as he could see, covered in tattoos that were nothing but different numbers and one on his cheek seemed to be counting down.If he didn't know any better Harry would swear he was a Malfoy.From the features, to the platinum blonde hair, to the ice blue eyes.He screamed a Malfoy. 

Add to that his expensive looking silk suit, the pants were black and his feet were bare.The shirt was white with a black vest buttoned up over it, his sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows.The most interesting thing Harry noticed was the time turner that hung around the mans neck,he remembered Hermione's chain being longer, were as this mans was much shorter.A throat was cleared, causing Harry to whip around to find another man. 

This one was standing in the doorway that was halfway up the wall between the floor and the ceiling.This man reminded him of Remus, minus the scars.His hair was golden brown, that was also shoulder length and tied with a white ribbon at he nape of his neck, his eyes were pure gold, with no pupils.Surprisingly enough, this mans skin was pitch black, he too had the moving names tattooed all over his body only in white, it contrasted drastically with his pure white silk suit, that was the same as the man named Death, the only difference being that one was black the other white.That and the man in white had his sleeves down and his jacket unbuttoned.

**'That's enough you two.'** The man said in a deep rich voice like honey. **'Death, stop antagonizing Time.We're here for a reason, yo-.'** Life cut himself off.A strange look on his face. **'Fate, what are you doing?'** Harry's head snapped to the left.Not ten to fifteen feet away was another man.He was standing next to Remus, about to poke him and had paused with his hand half way to Remus' cheek.He glanced up at Life looking slightly guilty, before his eyes stared to dart around looking for help from his fellow companions.

Harry cocked his head to the side, this man reminded him of a male version of Luna.His eyes were a pale silvery and his hair a dirty blonde, that seamed to defy gravity much like Harry's hair.The difference was the mans skin, which was golden, his tattoos were the constellations in the same pale silver as his eyes.He too was barefoot, his pants were white skinny jeans and his shirt was an emerald green button up that was tucked in with a matching white vest buttoned up over top.The man quickly stood up, cleared his throat and glanced around.

'Sorry.'He said, sounding embarrassed.'I was just-.I mean he looks alot like you Life.I was just...just checking.Thats all.'The mans cheeks had a slightly pink hue to them.The others were laughing.

~~_**'That's enough.'**_~~ Someone said and this time the voice was female.Harry spun around to see a girl with eyes that were slit like a snakes or dragons, there color was violet with a ring of emerald green around her pupils and flecked with silver.Her hair was silver and went all the way to her waist.Her caramel colored skin was covered in an intricate design tattoo, that was inked in the same violet color as her eyes. 

She was wearing a dress that stopped just above her knees, it was an emerald green that was covered in black lace.There was a black silk sash bellow her chest.On her feet were emerald green ballet flats with black stitching, the silk ties wrapped all the way around her legs and up to tie in a bow just bellow her knees. ~~ _ **'I believe you all remember the reason on why we're here? Or do I need to remind you?'**_~~ She asked the men, making eye contact with each before turning to Harry. ** _ ~~'Ignore them.I'm still working on house training them.'~~_** Harry laughed despite himself and the strange situation that he seemed to once again land himself in.

Harry turned back to Sirius, time had stopped with him halfway through the ragged veil.His body still gracefully arched just waiting for time to restart so he could finish falling.He wanted so badly to walk to Sirius' body and pull him back from the veil so that he would never fall. ~~'You can't to that you know.'~~ The man named Death said, actually managing to look sad and regretful as he said this to Harry.

"Do what?"Harry asked, really hoping the man couldn't read his mind.The last thing he need was for a man that was supposedly Death, to find out that Harry thought he was weird.And surprisingly enough not scary at all.Death shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

~~'You know what.'~~ He replied with a small sad, slightly amused, smile. ~~'And no I can't read your mind....Unless you want me to of course.'~~

**'Death.'** Life said in warning. **'Leave the poor boy alone.'** With that he jump down from the door way and walked over to the dais.Stopping to knock Fates hand away from Remus as he walked by. **'You see, hard as it maybe to believe, we're here to help.'** By now he had reached the dais and was leaning against the other side of the arch way so that they were flanking it, one seated the other standing.

~~_**'Let start with the introductions.I see you've already met the boys.'**_~~ The girl said gesturing to the men in general.Harry nodded his head. ~~ _ **'Good.Let me give you names to go with their strange faces.'**_~~ Harry laughed as the others yelled out indignantly. ~~_**'Quite boys.Incase you haven't noticed the one sitting on the ground is Death.The one leaning on the arch is Life.Thats Time, sitting up there on the arch.And the on-.Will you stop that!'**_~~

'I'm sorry!'Fate quickly said as he jerked away from Remus and folded his hands behind his back.'I can't help it the likeness is so uncanny.'Life shook his head, walked over to Fate and drug him over to stand by the arch with him. ~~ _ **'And that is Fate.Don't worry about him you get used to it.And my name is Magic.'**_~~ Harry gaped at the girl- _no Magic._ He wanted to thing her insane but with everything that was happening, he wasn't to sure.His eyes darted around, he wasn't to sure what he was looking for, but he didn't find it.The men were waving and nodding their heads. _God!They we're serious.They we're incarnates!_ Harry's head began to hurt with all the impossibilities. _But they we're myths!Legends!_

"Why are you here then?What do you want with me?"He asked, almost fearing the answer.Magic just smiled at him as she sat down, patting the spot in front of her.

~~ _**'Come join me, we have a lot to talk about.Despite what you may think we don't actually have all the time in the world.That and we have several others to see tonight.'** _ ~~

Harry only hesitated for a moment before sighing, crossing the dais he sat down in front of Magic.Her back was to the others, so Harry was facing all of them.

~~ **_'We have come to inform you that... you Harry Potter have been given the chance to start over.'_ ** ~~

"I'm sorry, what?!"Harry yelled, more then asked.Did this mean he could save Sirius, Cedric, stop the diary?His mind was swirling with possibilities warn Mr. Weasley before he got hurt, maybe even stop wormtail.He could free Sirius!

'Slow down child somethings cannot be changed.There are some events that are set in stone.Unchangeable.'Fate said.Harry's heart stopped for a minute. _So... so does this mean I can't change anything?_ Maybe they just mean he could change the small things but, not the big things.Like, the stone, the diary, Voldemort coming back, ...Cedric and Sirius... dying.

_...I...can't...save Sirius?..._

_'You have to understand this, everyday and year before now, you've already done all that.There's not much about it you can change.'_ Time smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Then why am I going back if nothing can be changed?"Harry asked, with desperation.

**'Your going back so that you can, change the outcome if you will.'** Life paused a moment and Death cut in. ~~'Because right know, the way things are going sure it will end but at the cost of many lives.’~~ Life glared at Death. **'Thank you, Death.You can alter the little things, Harry.So that you can change the outcome, make it _better_.'**Life's smile widened as he put emphasis on better. 

"Okay.So... so when... or where are you sending me back to?How does this work?"Harry began to fidget.He didn't understand how this worked.If he would go back as old as he is now, would he keep his memories, did become his younger self?Magic decided to take pity on him.

~~_**'Relax, Harry.'**_~~ She said with a smile as she stood and offered her hand to him.He took it and she began to walk him back to were he was when time had first stopped. ** _ ~~'We've dicided to send you to the day you get your first Hogwarts letter.You'll have your memories, but you will be in your eleven year old body.'~~_**

"Oh... Well that's okay.I was kinda worried about how that would work.I have a question,can I change my house?"

_'Of course, Harry.Don't worry so much.You'll know what can't change, because no matter what you do they'll still happen.'_ Time said as he and Magic stopped half way up the stairs, the other incarnates all sat on the edge of the stone dais.

"...Okay... that's actually not very comforting... at all."Harry whispered, causing Magic to laugh.

_**'No, I don't suppose it is.There will be others Harry. If yo-.'** _

"What do mean there will be others?!"Harry yelped.Fate chuckled as he jumped down from the dais.'Don't worry so much.They wont know that you've started over, apart from you there will be six others that start over. The old coot, the mutt, the little dragon, the Seer, the bat, and the chameleon.'

"I don't kn-.Oh.How did I-."Harry cocked his head to the side, they called them names that defined them.It was weird at first he didn't know who they were, but as he thought about it, it was kinda obvious.The Incarnates chuckled.

**'Ya.Sorry names mean nothing to us.But I have a gift for you before time restarts...**

**I, The Incarnate of Life, gift to you, Hadrian James Potter, that which you would have freely given.'** Harry looked at Life like he was insane.Squinting through a sudden headache.

"What are y-"His words were cut off as a scream ripped it's way up his throat.The Incarnates all flinched back as his cries echoed of the walls of The Chamber of Death.Harry grabbed his head, falling to his knees.To say his head hurt wasn't enough,it was like the Cruciatus Curse was being cast on him but, instead of his whole body it was only centered on his head. 

As the pain started to ebb away he could feel something thick and stick flowing down his face.Reaching up, he pulled his fingers away to see that they were covered in a black gooey substance.He wiped his fingers on the ground, trying to get the goo off.Well muttering 'ewe' and 'I rather not know why that's in my head'.Harry shakily stood to, through a Snape worthy, glare at Life.Who stumbled back several steps.

**'Now, Harry.Lets not do anything hasty now.'** He chuckled nervously.

"Ya.Says the man who ju-."Harry was cut off as Time joined them.The number on his cheek had almost run out, and one on his hand was beginning to glow.

_'That's enough.'_ He stated, brooking no room for argument. _'We need to leave soon, we're running out of time.'_ Harry bit his cheek trying to stifle his laughter.He now this was serious and important.But he couldn't help it hearing Time say they we're running out of time was hilarious.A loud thwack, echoed throughout the chamber.Clearly Death wasn't so fortunate in hiding his laughter.Here Magic stepped in.

~~_**'Times right.You don't have to tell the others Harry.They know time has been reset.'**_~~ She clarified when seeing his questioning look. ~~ _ **'You and the others can tell anyone you wish that you're...from the future, if you will.’**_~~ Harry nodded his head in understanding. ** _ ~~'They wont know Harry, who you or the others are.Just that, aside from them, there are six others that were sent back and remember.You are the only one who knows who the others are.You can tell them if you wish or keep it to yourself.'~~_**

Harry nodded is head again looking at each one of the incarnates, smiling.He liked them.Being around them felt like home.Finally coming to Death he stopped.Death was playing with something, he couldn't tell what but it was a gray almost black with crimson flecks swirling through it. 

'Death, will you stop that!'Fate yelled, as he also smacked Death on the back of his head.'You now you can't keep it, right?It has to go back.'Death stumbled forward several steps, dropping the small, gray and crimson orb, in the process.It bobbed in place for several moments before flying over to Life.

"What exactly is it?"Harry asked Life, as he reached out a hand to pock it.Life quickly moved the small orb.

**'I wouldn't do that.It's a piece of The Creatures soul were going to but it back together....Huh.If we do that we have to call him something else.'** Life looked thoughtful as he tried to thing of something to call him.Harry was confused.He new who The Creature was of course, he just didn't understand why they didn't use the peoples names.After several seconds of silence he voiced his thoughts aloud.Death was the one to answer his question. ~~’Well, you see the names you have aren't really you're names there just what the other humans decide to call you.Each person is born with a... True name?Yes, true name is what is called that or your soul name.'~~ Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded his head in understanding, Death continued. ~~'It's the true name or soul name that we use to address the humans.Or any thing on earth really.'~~

"Oh.I understand, so whats my true name or soul name?"Harry asked.The incarnates looked at each other and shifted nevously.

**_~~'Well, you see Harry you have to find that out for yourself.Your not aloud to tell people their soul names.'~~_** Magic tried to explain to Harry. ** _ ~~'We ca-'~~_** Time cut Magic of looking slightly panicked.

_'Right!Thats enough explaining we really need to leave.Like now!'_

~~_**'Oh.Yes, sorry.Harry there's one last thing you need to understand, before we go.'**_~~ Harry cocked his head to the side, sending a questioning look at Magic. ** _ ~~'When we leave and time restarts, you wont remember this.You-‘.~~_**

"What you mean I wont remember?"Harry yelled over Magic's explanation."What's the point of restarting time and telling me all this, then?"

**_~~'Are you done?Can I finish?'~~_** Magic asked, Harry's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, and ducked his head sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, muttering 'sorry'. ** _ ~~'Now as I was saying.You'll restart at the moment time stopped, not remembering this conversation undtill the school year ends.There are others we have to tell still and they can only betold at certain times.'~~_** Harry shifted from foot to foot nervously, glancing at the others.

"So... So I have to watch Sirius die?I have to wait till the leaving feast for time to restart.But I'll remember when time does start over right?"He asked.

_'Yes.But, time will restart well your on the train ride aback to kings crossing.And you will return to the moment you pick up your Hogwarts letter.Do you understand?Or do we need to repeat something?'_ Harry shook his head and smiled at The Incarnates.

"No.I understand.Thank you, for giving me a second chance I mean.I used to think I was Fates whipping boy."He said with a nervous chuckle and a small smile at Fate.

'Oh, Gosh no Harry.Sorry about everything really.All this is Karmas fault we're just trying to fix it.'

"Oh.Okay...Wait!What?"

_'Never mind that.It's time for us to leave.It was nice to meet you Harry.I hope we meet again under better circumstances.'_ Time walked towards Harry.He set his hand on his collarbone, whispering a few words that Harry couldn't understand.There was a burning sensation were Times hand was before everything flashed light gray.He was running again.Yelling.Why?...Sirius?NO!

"SIRIUS!"


End file.
